The Moon's Best Friend
by Dessers
Summary: Four times four very different people, ranging from Sirius Black to his own Mum, told Remus this but only one final time did he believe it.


**Hey there fanfictioners! This is inspired from Kitty East's prompt the Moon's friend. It starring the one and only Remus Lupin. If transitions confuse you, I apologize my computer's thwarting my every attempt to make this spaced out...grrrr... So it goes: remus and Mom, Marauders, Dumbledore's office, then lastly Remus and Dora. Enjoy! **

"You're the moon's best friend, Remus." His mother had told him once. They were in the woods with the waning moon's silvery light bathing the trees.

"What?" the boy sniffed clutching his knees to his chest.

"Remus, do you remember when I told you that there are good and bad people?" She said, gently soothing his hair from his forehead.

Remus nodded.

"Well, you have to choose what you want to be. That's the moon's gift to you." She whispered.

"What gift? Biting people? I turn into a monster." he said disbelieving.

"No, but, trust me you'll find a way." She said thoughtfully.

Remus never did fully believe what his mother said. But that didn't stop him from trying to remember her advice the next day on the Hogwarts Express.

Remus Lupin tried to slip into the dormitory as silently as possible. The third year was sporting a few bruises and a scar or two. He winced as he hit himself on the door frame. Suddenly the lights flicked on. Remus spun around to see James and Sirius sitting awake on their beds while Peter, of course, dozed off in a cushy arm chair.

"Remy! You're back." Sirius grinned lopsidedly.

"Remus, we're not idiots." James said coolly; cutting straight to the chase, like he was hit-wizard. With those words Remus's heart thudded faster.

They knew. The friendships Remus had worked so hard to build would come crashing down.

"James, you make it sound like he's cheated on you or the you're Alastor Moody from the Aurors department." Sirius chuckled.

James smiled then turned serious. "No, but Remus we know that you're a werewolf."

Remus was dizzy; his whole world was coming crashing down. They'd demand they had a new room mate and then he'd be expelled. Gone from Hogwarts. Forever.

"You're never here on full moons. And you're always sick afterwards." Sirius began.

"It's obvious, Remus." James finished not even taking time to wake Peter who gave a little snore from his seat.

"Goodbye, James, Sirius. Tell Peter goodbye, too. I-I'll miss you all." Remus whispered his head hung.

James shook his head "And you call yourself the smart one. We don't care that you're a little fury once a month. We are Marauders! Mates forever! Partners in crime!"

Sirius grinned again, "Why you're the moon's best friend! We can call you _Moony!" _

Remus didn't care about Sirius's ridiculous nicknames. He was still in shock that they knew and they still _liked _him! He crashed down onto his bed; the soft red blankets were so warm and inviting.

"Why this is perfect!" James crowed, "We can't let you transform alone. What friends would we be? We'll…we'll become Animagi!"

Remus sat up regaining his sensibility "James, do you have any idea how hard that is? And how dangerous is if you, Merlin forbid, fail?"

"Of course, _Mum_. But we won't fail. We haven't even gotten a D on any exams! Yet…" Sirius said.

"Like your ego needs a boost…" Remus muttered.

"I have an ego? Please, I just know my strengths. Like my devilishly handsome looks, brains, and, charm."

"And there's the ego." James laughed.

"Like _you _don't have one, James. Why do you think Evans won't give you the time of day, mate?" Sirius snorted.

James looked to Remus for support but he gave him an apologetic look instead.

"Sorry, she thinks you're a- what was it? - oh yes, a moronic, big-headed, egomaniacal, git." Remus said while Sirius snickered in the background.

"Oh, go to bed you gits!" James grumbled hitting the boys with a pillow each.

Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter were sitting in Professor Albus Dumbledore's office…and it was not the first time. The four boys had quite the reputation for trouble. But this was, by far the most idiotic thing they had ever done.

Dumbledore rubbed his fore head. If he'd known the mayhem these four Gryffindors would cause….

"Sirius, this is by far the most irresponsible thing you've ever done. Your prank could've gotten Remus expelled and Severus killed. We are very fortunate that James was there to save the boy." Dumbledore felt uncannily like Minerva, scolding the pranksters.

"James and Peter you may go. One week of detention with Professor McGonagall should do." Dumbledore said quietly. The boys departed leaving their friends.

"As for you, Sirius you'll have a month of detention." He decided absent mindedly twirling his sliver beard.

"But Professor-"

"Sirius toying with someone's life is dangerous. What if Severus was killed?" Dumbledore asked sternly.

"Yes, Professor." The dark haired boy mumbled and sped out of the room.

"Remus," the professor said slowly peering at him over half-moon lenses, "You won't have trouble with Severus. He's promised not to tell and I believe him. And Sirius…once he found out that this scheme could get a friend expelled he wouldn't do it again. You're very lucky, Remus. The moon's best friend." He added the last part more to himself then Remus.

Why must _everyone _say that to him? His mother, Sirius, and now even Dumbledore!

"I know," he murmured and got up to leave.

"Oh, and Remus?" the Headmaster called.

"Yes, sir?"

"I hope your friend Sirius doesn't go too hard on you."

"Thank you, sir." Remus nodded and descended down the stone staircase.

Remus staggered back into the house. Wolfs bane always left him a bit woozy. It also didn't help that he banged his head on the short doorframe. Was is just him or did doorframe's have a grudge against tall people? He began rummaging around the kitchen in search of cocoa or another chocolate producti

"Top left cupboard." A short, spiky, pink haired with her belly slightly bulging witch said padding into the room still in her pajamas.

"Dora, I didn't know you were awake. You don't need to wait up for me, dear." Remus assured her plopping into an arm chair.

"It's fine dear I don't sleep too well any how. We're in a war, between combine that and puking a lot, I'm just chipper." She said sarcastically.

Remus gave her an apologetic look and began heating the cocoa over the stove top. Dora slid onto the counter dangling her slipper-ed feet over the edge.

"Are you okay? Not too many scars and bruises?" she half-joked.

"A few." He admitted.

"Show me." Dora commanded pulling up his blue sweater over his head in a ridiculous fashion, to reveal a pale skinny chest with a new red scratch down his front.

"Remus you're in dire need of a tan. And I can count your ribs. You've got to let Molly feed you!"

"Dora, the cut?"

"Oh, yeah. Well stop being such sissy, then. Oh, I'm only joking love. Who do you think I am? Sirius? Let me get some salve." She reached up into a cupboard and produced a jar of green cream. Opening the lid she began smearing it on him.

"Better?" she asked.

"Cold but yes." He replied.

"Wimp." She coughed discreetly "I take back that bit about Sirius."

"You wound, me." He teased back.

"And _you're _wounded." She answered simply still dabbing green paste on his cut.

Remus concealed his wincing even though Dora's taunting and teasing was good natured. She closed the jar with a _snap. _Remus yanked his shirt back down hiding his pale mid-section. He took the cocoa off the stove and poured it into two mugs. He handed one to Dora then took one for himself.

"How's the baby doing?" Remus asked a tad awkwardly as he'd never been good at discussing those things.

"Well it makes me vomit ever hour or so and when I'm not spilling my guts out I'm nauseous. So exactly what he or she is supposed to be doing." She stated taking a sip of cocoa

"Sorry, dear." He said rubbing her shoulder sympathetically.

"How are you Mr. the Moon's Best Friend?" she mocked lovingly her eyebrows wiggling.

"The Moon's best Friend, eh? Do you have any idea how many people have said the same thing to me?"

"How many?" She asked genuinely interested.

"My mum, Sirius,-" he began.

"That's a big surprise." She snorted.

"- Dumbledore, and now you." Remus finished.

"Wow. It must popular catchphrase and completly true." She grinned depositing her mug into the sink with a clatter.

"Well, you what…" Remus said slowly.

"What, dear?" Dora inquired lowering herself into the chair.

"…I think I finally believe someone" He smiled.

**So what do you think? Feedback, CC , and all is much loved. C'mon review and you too can be the moon's best friend! Well just kidding... mostly. My ego isn't that big! **


End file.
